Tennis Anyone II
by Cheza's Despair
Summary: I can't think of a better name for this one... u.u... Anyhow, is Seras really becoming a true vampire? Will the 'reward' help her out or kill her in the progress? And is there a little something going on between Pip and Integra? Whooooo knoooooows?
1. The Reward

_Disclaimer:_ Whole new story. Still no ownage of the series.

_Chapter One_

Everything was just a bit fuzzy as the young vampire slowly awoke. She felt as though there was a thick layer of gauze wrapped around her eyes and brain. She wondered vaguely if it was because she was hungry. Within the bowels of her stomach, a deep rumbling sound emitted; it made a lovely growl which finally made her wake up.

She groaned softly before attempting to sit up. Something was over her waist, and truthfully she wasn't all that sure if it was a blanket or not. It was heavier than a blanket and a bit warmer… However, that was momentarily forgotten as her head made contact with a familiar wooden something.

" Ohhhhhhhhhhh, how did I get to my coffin? I thought I was at the tennis courts…" Not quite wanting to get up, Seras allowed herself to flop back down onto the soft bottom of the coffin. Only, something wasn't quite right. Yes, it was, most certainly, a coffin. She had been in one long enough to know what a coffin felt like. Still, this coffin was… different. First of all, Alison wasn't there. Each time she had slept in her bed, Alison had curled up next to her stomach or lower back, keeping both of them warm.

Besides that, it didn't _feel_ right. It was longer, and wider than her coffin. Not only that, but it smelled different. Each person has their own smell, since Seras had become a vampire, smells had multiplied ten-fold at least. This was not her own smell.

Give the Police Girl just a bit of credit. While we probably know where she is, poor Seras was still a bit slow that early morning. The gauze was, perhaps, a layer thinner, but she was still very slow.

Slowly her eyes widened. Gingerly she sat up, narrowing her eyes to better look at the thing over her waist. Yup, you've guessed it. It was Alucard's arm.

Not just Alucard's arm, mind you, for right behind her (she wondered how she had missed the warm air on the back of her neck) was the great Nosferatu himself. Sleeping like a baby. A big, dangerous, red-clad baby.

_It's times like this where I wish I could phase though things…_ Her stomach growled again, loud enough for Alucard to stir next to her. The young vampire paled, even more than she usually was. If she didn't escape soon, she would wake Alucard up. If she wasn't hungry, she actually wouldn't have minded just sort of… laying there. This thought reversed the effect of her paling, giving her more color than before she had paled.

_Only one chance for me. I must phase… Through the wood… Through… the… wood…_ Closing her eyes, she focused on the wood no longer being there. Of her body weighing no more than a feather. A moment later, she was aware of a tingling sensation beginning at her toes and spreading the tips of her fingers and throughout her scalp.

Seras then lost her 'breath', unable to draw even a fake one. Something told her not to open her eyes, almost like a second instinct. While all of this felt as though it took hours, it really was no more than two minutes until finally.

"Oof!" Seras unceremoniously hit the floor right beneath the coffin. Rolling out from under the coffin stand, she attempted to right herself. She couldn't believe it. Seras Victoria phased through something. She couldn't help but hop up and down. Unfortunately, she hadn't been prepared for phasing and immediately became woozy.

She staggered a few steps backwards right into the waiting arms of her Master.

" Master! How… did you?" He smiled down at her bringing another blush to her face.

" Well done, Police Girl. I thought that you would never do anything vampiric. By the by, do you have any idea whether or not we won?" He stood her back up, Seras staring back up Alucard.

" You mean, you don't remember?"

" If I did, do you think that I would ask you."

Seras stifled a laugh and shook her head.

" Come on Master, let's go talk with Walter, alright?" And that was that, Seras exited his room, Alucard in tow.

Walter was ecstatic as he went about preparing some three a.m. caliber tea (meaning more caffeine than tea) and food. While nobody (save young adults and kids) likes to stay up through all hours of the night making tea and food, Walter didn't exactly care. The faithful Hellsing retainer was simply happy to already be back on a regular schedule.

A yawn escaped his lips then. True, he was happy to be back on their schedule, but he was still tired, and the attack on his back by that damned renegade hot-dog had left his back and neck fairly sore.

Still, he did what he had to. Once the tea and breakfast were ready, Walter turned and used his rear end to open the swing-hinge door and turned to come face to face, in a sense, with Seras and Alucard. Living in the Hellsing house for as long as he had, having run-ins with people and vampires was no stranger than waking up and yawning.

However, without really meaning to, Walter still jumped. Just a little.

" Oh! Master Alucard. Ms. Victoria. What brings you up so early this morning?" _And here I thought I was the only one up at this time of day…_

" Morning Walter! Um, Master and I were wondering what we won…" Walter was now very much confused. Hadn't he had a meeting with both team captains to discuss what they would essentially be playing for? He shook his head for a moment before answering the very happy looking Seras.

" Well, because you both won, I do believe that you will be taking a vacation to Pennsylvania, where I assume, because of the weather, that it may be snowing. I don't mean to be rude, but I must go and wake Sir Integra, and you two should probably be getting back to sleep." Walter bowed his way out before making his way up to Sir Integra. She would be fairly angry if he didn't wake her up on time, and he was already running behind schedule.

Seras, meanwhile, was (to say the least)just a bit stunned. She had heard 'vacation', 'Pennsylvania' and 'snow'. For a moment, everything was quiet, Alucard pondering this. This vacation would actually work. He had a place that he owned, or had owned, in Pennsylvania, and Seras may enjoy the trip… Maybe…

"M..M…Master… Did… You… Hear… Walter… WE'RE GOING ON A PLANE! AND THERE MAY BE SNOW!" Now it was Seras' turn to be ecstatic. She hadn't seen snow since she was a little girl, hardly old enough to remember, and even then she had been with… her father…

She was now hopping up and down, unable to control herself now. Dignity, thy name was not Seras. Alucard, on the other hand, simply leaned back on the wall and watched her with an amused expression on his face.

" Police Girl, are you finished?" Seras paused in her jumping, a blush still on her ears. She turned and looked right at him, smiling broadly.

" Master! When do we leave, how long is the flight, how will I ride in a plane? I've never been in a plane… What if I get sick! Oh, that would just be gross…"

" Police Girl. We have another few days or so. The night is wearing thin, I do believe that you'd better get some rest…"

" But Master, I'm starving…" Alucard raised an eyebrow. The more he thought about it, the more he decided that it was a good idea for her to teach him that sport. It seemed to have changed something about her. And in a good way.

" You will sleep after you eat. I will take my leave right now…" Before her eyes, Alucard dissipated before her eyes, leaving nothing but his grin, much like the Cheshire Cat…

" Now to find some food…"

Meanwhile, Walter was just reaching Sir Integra's room. He knocked, as was custom, before using his backside to open the unlocked door.

" Sir Integra, it's time to-wake up?" Looking around, he was surprised to find that her bed was empty, folded, and her pajamas in the hamper. This was highly irregular for Walter, but he had an idea where she may be.

Exiting her bedroom, Walter walked down the corridor until he reached the large, oak, oh so familiar double doors that would lead him into Sir Integra's study. Just as he suspected, there sat Sir Integra, head bent over a stack of papers. However, what he hadn't expected, yet that he was seeing, was Pip sitting in front of her, joking or laughing about something or other.

For a moment, Walter froze. He felt his eye begin to twitch as he pondered at what the hell Pip was doing in Sir Integra's study… At three am…

Not wanting to anger Sir Integra for not making his presence known, Walter cleared his throat as loudly as possible. Immediately, Sir Integra's head snapped up, staring him down from her desk. Pip too turned to look at Walter, his eye bright and his hair braided.

" Allo zere Mizzter Walter!" Poor Walter, it took everything he had not to dump the cup of boiling tea over Pip's head. _Clearly his accent is fake…_ The elder retainer thought to himself.

" Sir Integra, I have your tea and breakfast and a cigar, unless you'd prefer for me to come back later…"

" Don't be silly Walter. Set it down please." Already the elder retainer noticed something strange with Sir Integra. Generally, she just wasn't this nice. Something was up… Why was Pip looking so mischievous? Why was Sir Integra being so nice? Was the fabric of the space time continuum being completely torn apart? WHY WASN'T WALTER'S TWITCH GOING AWAY!

_A/N: I think this may end up being my longest fic ever. I have SO MUCH planned for this, it's not even funny. This fic may not be quite as funny, but I'm not in a funny mood right at this moment, so yeah. I hope that all my 'fans' like this one just as much as the original one. Thanks again for sticking with me. Love, peace, and chicken grease. _

_-.-_


	2. Just a Filler Chap!

_Disclaimer:_ :taps foot: Yes, yes, we all know I don't own Hellsing, so get on with it…

_Chapter Two_

About a week or so later, on an early Tuesday night to be exact, Seras Victoria was scrambling eagerly about her room, engaged in last minute preparations. Yawning, her eyes watered just a bit, but tired or not, she was completely excited. On her coffin/bed sat an open trunk, halfway full of clothes, both uniformed and not. Humming cheerily, the Police Girl had only a few things left to pack before she was ready to leave.

Earlier that morning (just as both Seras arrived from defeating a weak vampire), right before going to sleep, Walter had informed her that he had booked her and her Master a flight for later that night around 8:30 at the nearby airport.

" Wait, Walter, how far away is the airport? I don't exactly travel well for long distances in cars… I get a bit carsick…" Sighing, Walter had answered her.

" Well Ms. Victoria, it's actually about two hours there…" Seras paled a bit, but wouldn't allow that to stop her enthusiasm. She may loose her stomach contents on the way, but nothing would deter her from not taking the plane.

Walter had then proceeded to tell her that they would be gone for a month, telling her that they would be staying at a place that, apparently, Alucard owned.

At once Seras questioned if Hellsing could function without her Master. Walter had smiled that mysterious smile of his and had calmly told her that if Alucard was needed, he would come.

That didn't really make sense to Seras, but she still didn't know all that much about being a vampire, so she decided to leave it alone.

"Going on a plaaaaane, going on a plaaaaane…" Alright, to say that Seras was excited was an understatement. She had never before ridden on a plane. Cars for fairly long distances, yes. But a car is not a plane, under any circumstances (unless it's some sort of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, but that's a completely different story).

A moment later, the young vampire was finished stuffing her now full case with various objects.

"Come…on…stupid…suitcase…close!" At this point, Seras was all but standing on the case to try to close it. Even including her vampiric strength, Seras found that she was unable to close it.

" Police Girl, what are you doing." Surprised, Seras looked up to see her Master's head, floating above her through the top of her bed. She jumped, but just a bit, before answering.

" Master, I'm trying to close my suitcase…"

" Allow me…" He floated down through her bed and gently pushed her aside. With but a finger, her easily closed the case and latched it before lifting it. Seras stared with amazement but decided, once again, not to ask. She would just make a fool of herself…

" Thanks Master, I don't exactly think I could have closed the stupid thing." Instead of an answer, Alucard thrust a blood pack towards her. She instinctively took a step back from it. While she was slowly, but surely, adjusting to drinking the blood, she didn't exactly want to eat more than her usual one (sometimes two) packs a day. She had already eaten one, less than two hours ago, why on Earth did her master think that she needed more?

"Um… Master… I already ate my pack… I'm not really hungry…" Almost at once Seras thought she had said something wrong, for her Master began advancing towards her. Instinctively she backed up towards the nearby wall, forgetting that she couldn't exactly walk through walls.

Eventually, as most knew would happen, Seras was backed up against the nearby stone wall, her Master looming over her. He slammed each arm up against the wall and brought his face closer to hers than she had though possible without touching.

Seras, expecting that he was going to do something that she wouldn't find pleasant, she closed her eyes and brought herself back to when she had floated through the coffin, thinking of the wall as not being there, as herself weighing nothing until….

"Eep!" The Police Girl literally tumbled through the wall as though she had been leaning on air. Just as her feet were about to leave with the rest of her body, an arm reached through the wall and grasped the front of her shirt, pulling her back through the wall and right into her room.

Just as before, she was fairly woozy, only just a bit less than before. Staring up, she found her Master above her, his hands on her shoulders helping to steady her.

" You're getting better Police Girl. You have to drink the packet now because we're about to be on a long plane flight, and because you've never traveled by air, you're going to get woozy, and you can't exactly drink on the plane." Alucard lifted his hands from her shoulders and grabbed her hand. Seras flushed, not used to this much touching between her Master and herself, but was slightly relieve (if a bit disappointed) when he set the blood pack on her hand.

While still touching her hand, Alucard gently placed his other hand on the top of her head, grinning his strange grin all the while. Just when she was about to say something, Alucard slowly dissipated, leaving her alone in her room. Smiling, she wondered if he was off to pack his own suitcase…

" Wait… does Master even own any other sort of clothing?"

Back in Sir Integra's study, she was just a bit annoyed. Nineteen ghoul attacks, three men lost, and a mountain of paperwork. Besides the paperwork, she had to contact and console three different families…

" This is not my day…" As she pulled of her glasses and pushed at the bridge of her nose, there was a familiar knocking at her door. She sighed, replaced her glasses and looked up.

" Come in…"

" Alo, Zir Integra. Are ze plans coming along?" She attempted to hide her groan, she couldn't believe that she had already forgotten! That day was getting closer by the hour, and she was nowhere near being finished.

" Damn it Pip… I forgot… Walter should be leaving soon to drop of Alucard and Seras… We can plan and work a bit then. If we work hard enough, we should be finished and ready before… the day…" Pip strolled over to his usual chair. He was unusually proud of himself. He had worked for quite a long time at getting this right. Before long, everyone would be surprised and hopefully, so would Walter.

The only problem was that Walter had recently turned into quite the nosy nuisance, and both Pip and Integra were having problems meeting and speaking about the plans. Walter must never know, at least, not until everything was finished.

" Do not worry Zir Integra. Everyzing vill work out perfectly, and we will surprize zem all!" For once in quite a long time, Sir Integra smiled, thinking ahead to the perfect plans and how everyone would react.

You, my dear readers, will not know the plans yet. Do not ask, they shall be revealed when the time arrives….

Meanwhile, on the other side of the large double doors, Walter was busy eavesdropping. He felt terrible about it. He knew that if Sir Integra caught him, well, things would get just a bit rocky.

But he had no other choice. Pip and Sir Integra were planning something. Knowing that French pervert, he had probably warped the Hellsing leader mind. Judging by the way they were always trying to meet and to make their meeting private, Pip and Sir Integra were probably… probably…

" Stop that now. There is simply no way that Sir Integra would sink herself so low as to do that…" Still…

He straightened himself up and knocked, preparing to bring Sir Integra her tea, and to announce that he was going to take the vampires to the airport. He only hoped that he could trust to leave the manor and those two alone for the two hours to and from the airport.

_A/N: I know it's shorter than the other one, but I wanted to leave it here, for a reason. Btw, I want to apologize. When writing fics, I sort of think of them as one whole story, I really didn't mean to… but in the first chapter of this fic I sort of included a small piece about Alison, the kitten from She Can Do What, and I really didn't to do that. For those who noticed and were fairly confused, I sincerely apologize. I hope that you guys still like the fic and keep reading. I hope to update again really soon. Much love from this end. -.-_


	3. Prepping For the Plane

_Disclaimer:_ For the rest of my fic writing career, I shall never own Hellsing, nor shall I ever write anything successful that isn't a Hellsing.

_Chapter Three_

"Police Girl… Pooooolllliiiiiiccceee Giiiiiiiiirl. It's time to wake uuuuuuppppp…" By this time, Seras was used to waking up confused and sleepy. However, unlike most mornings… er, nights, Seras was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. When the noise she had heard a moment ago didn't repeat, the Police Girl allowed her eyes to close again.

" Now, now, this won't do. How are we to fly on the plane if you won't wake up." That worked. Seras was up and fully awake in a matter of seconds. Already she had hopped out of her coffin and was now looking frantically about her tiny room for her clothes.

A familiar chuckle stopped her searching. Slowly she turned, not even gasping or jumping to see her Master sitting atop her coffin. She did, however, blush a deep shade of magenta (or perhaps crimson) to see that he looked much different than he usually did.

Instead of his usual red attire, he wore a black suit with a dark blue tie, or maybe black, she wasn't necessarily looking all that hard. His hat was gone and while she had seen him without a hat, she hadn't seen him when he brushed back his hair. The black, silkiness of his hair was seeable from even where she stood, and immediately she had the strange urge to entangle her hands in it. He did, however, have his orange tinted glasses on, not exactly matching his suit of course, but still a calming sight for Seras.

" Well Police Girl, I'm hoping that you plan on wearing some sort of usual attire for the trip. You may attract just a bit too much attention only wearing that."

" Huh?" It was about this point in time where Seras decided to reflect on what she actually was wearing. She looked down at herself and just about died… again. As usual, she had fallen asleep wearing just a tank top and underwear. She assumed that if there a mirror to look in, she would see that her hair was a ragged pile of tangles.

" Oh… my…" Was just about all the very surprised young vampire could manage. For a moment, neither of them moved, each staring at each other, sort of lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Seras' own roving gaze met his when she decided to move. His eyes were full of something… something she's seen before, but couldn't remember. Oh yes, he was staring at her. Truly staring at her.

" MASTER! I NEED TO GET DRESSED! ARGH!" She yanked a blanket off her bed and covered herself, still flushing. Alucard chuckled again.

" We're leaving in about an hour. Be ready or you'll be left behind." As Alucard slowly faded out, Seras suddenly thought of something.

" Wait, Master! How am I flying? Isn't there something about vampires not being able to cross water?"

" That, Police Girl, is nothing more than a myth." Still smiling, he dissipated, leaving Seras to get ready on her own. Not quite believing that he was gone, Seras narrowed her eyes and spread her mind, looking and feeling (with her mind) around her room to see if there was anyone in there. After a full minute or two of no movement, noise, or thought, she sighed out her breath, just beginning to get excited.

"Alright! I'm going on a plane, I'm going on a plane!" Singing under her breath, Seras seemed to float around her room as she checked her suitcase once more. Once she was satisfied with that, she then located her clothes and (bundling both clothes and bathroom supplies under her arm) made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

Nobody wants to smell funky when they go onto a plane, or, for that matter, anywhere outside of their house. Being no different from most people (except for the whole vampire thing),Seras actually loved to take showers.

And so, Seras turned the shower on, and after making sure the water was scalding hot, slid herself in. The moment the water hit he skin, her muscles began to unwind, loosening up and calming her.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was much more nervous than she would care to think about. She couldn't wait to get on the plane sure, but she'd never been in one before. As far as she knew, the plane was going to drop them out of the plane halfway there. She gulped nervously but allowed the warm water to wash the worry away for now.  
It was about this time when Pip came whistling through this particular corridor. He knew that he should probably be looking at his own apartment for "the plans", but he figured just a little meandering about couldn't hurt.

So, as he passed by the shower room, he heard that the shower was running and, naturally, Pip being Pip, he didn't think that maybe it was a GIRL or VAMPIRE in there. No, he assumed that it was one of the soldiers, taking advantage of the absence of the people who usually used this shower. He frowned in earnest. The only people allowed to use this shower were Seras and Alucard. Therefore, it couldn't possibly be one of them in there.

" Zis is not right! Ze only people who can use zat shower are ze Polize Girl, and Ze Master Alucard! I will right zis 'orrible wrong!" With bold gusto, Pip burst into the bathroom.

Seras froze for a moment, still not moving in the shower. The scalding hot water was on, making the bathroom steamy and a bit muggy. Before she could ask who the hell was invading her personal privacy, Pip did the most stupid thing he had ever done. And he had done some stupid things before.

He stomped into the bathroom, took a hold of the shower door, and flung it wide open, exposing Seras Victoria and all her glory.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. The water was still running, and now a small amount water was beginning to leak onto the stone floor. Seras was in shock, to say the least, and at that particular moment, the only thing she could think of was the most painful way to kill Pip. Before she could do anything, Pip let out a loud, low whistle.

" Wow Polize Girl. You 'ave a better figure than I thought." No wait, sorry, that was the most stupid thing he's ever done. Faster than Seras thought she could have moved, her hands had turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towel.

" Pip… I'm…going…to… KILL… YOU!" And with that, the chase was on. Pip ran back out the door as fast as his human legs would allow, Seras hot on his trail. Poor, poor, stupid Pip.

Meanwhile, Walter was prepping the car that would escort Alucard and Seras to the airport. After having Alucard bring up the luggage, the "great" Nosferatu had disappeared, leaving Walter to load up all on his own. To say the least, Walter was surprised that Seras had managed to pack so many things in her bag and then close it. He was also fairly angry… why did he have to load up all the trunks?

Finally, Walter managed to lift both bags into the trunk and retain his dignity, even if he had thrown out his back in the process.

" Well, now that that's finished, I do believe it's almost time to leave…" Snapping his back into place, Walter entered the manor and walked towards Sir Integra's study, planning on speaking once more with Sir Integra before leaving. Reaching the giant double doors, he knocked politely.

" Come in."

" Sir Integra, if Alucard and Ms. Victoria are ready, the bags are loaded and we are ready to leave."

Sitting on the edge of Sir Integra's desk was Alucard himself. Walter wondered what they had been talking about before he had come in. More than anything, they had probably speaking about how he was to pay extra attention in case she should need him. Or something like that, either way, he simply wanted to get this whole 'driving them to the airport' out of the way. Leaving Sir Integra alone with… Pip… was enough to make his skin crawl.

" If we can find the Police Girl, we'll be all set."

" Yes, wasn't she taking a-" Before Walter could finish his sentence, in came a flushed and hard-breathing Pip.

" What have you done this time…." Sir Integra speaking this time. As Pip opened his mouth, in came Seras still dressed only in her fluffy towel, her eyes burning in anger and her hair looking as though she had she had just woken up.

" YOU SICK PERVERTED FRENCH IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST BLOODY THING I DO!"

" Ms. Victoria! What is the meaning of this!" Sir Integra looked positively angry as she stood up behind her desk, Pip hiding behind her chair like a cowering dog. In as much of a controlled voice as she could manage, Seras quickly explained what had happened, her voice steadily growing slightly less and less angry. Finally, her story came to the end, her anger simmering, but still not quite as angry as before.

" Ah, Polize Girl, you forgot one zing." Seras flushed again, suddenly remembering what he was talking about.

" Don't you dare you dirty little French pig!"

" I 'ave to say, Mister Alucard, of all ze people to choose, she iz perfect! She 'as a wonderful figure, you should see 'er naked! Or 'ave you?" Seras wished, at that point in time, that she could truly sink into the floor. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and her wonderfully fluffy towel. She screwed her eyes shut as tightly as possible wishing, and wishing… Before she knew it, she felt a strange sensation, almost like her limbs were asleep, around her ankles, and then her knees, and then her thighs.

Before the feeling got farther than her thighs, she felt hands grasping her shoulders and pulling her upwards. Silence greeted her and she wondered if she'd done something wrong. Her eyes now open, she could also see that they were all staring at her, Sir Integra and Walter looking almost pleased, but still contemplative.

" Seras, I think perhaps, you should go ahead and put on some clothes. Our plane is leaving soon…" Alucard's silky voice sounded soft right next to her ear. Still blushing, but now feeling a bit dizzy, Seras turned and made as graceful as an exit as she knew how. Feeling almost on the verge of tears (for the first time in several years), Seras slumped her way back to the bathroom, planning on getting changed.

" You 'ave to admit, I am correct about ze figure, right?"

" I do believe that it would be a good idea for you to shut up right now." Sir Integra sounded fairly angry. Alucard remained where Seras had been a moment ago, not moving not an inch. His head snapped up, his eyes smoldering into Pip. Before Pip could say anything more stupid, Walter interrupted, even though he would have liked the whole Pip getting torn into little tiny pieces.

" Master Alucard, I do believe that we're going to have to leave in ten minutes. It would be best if you got a few packs of blood for you and Ms. Victoria. She's never ridden in an airplane before and you know how that may affect her."

Still throwing daggers with just his eyes, Alucard disappeared off into the kitchen, leaving Pip at the mercy of Sir Integra, who wasn't all too happy…

About five and a half minutes later, Seras had slunk her way out to the street. Her eyes widened at seeing the car that they were to take.

" What do you think, Police Girl?" Without jumping or even missing a beat, Seras answered in a heartbeat.

" Master! We aren't really riding in a LIMO are we?" Without an answer, he pulled the door open for her, grinning his suave grin at her. Flushing a bit and thanking him in a murmur, Seras slid into the car, followed a moment later by Alucard. Walter was already in the driver's seat and after telling them that it would be about forty-five minutes to the airport, he had then, quite promptly, rolled up the window and turned on his music to allow the two some alone time.

" Police Girl." She turned away from the changing color of the ceiling lights to catch the blood pack he threw at her. Gulping, Seras turned to look over at him.

" Master?"

" By the way, you'll have to call me Alucard. It may draw a bit of attention if people hear you call me Master all the time." Struggling, she said his name before gesturing confusedly at the blood pack in her hands.

" Why Seras," She had to control her thoughts at hearing him say her name. " You must know that while flying on the plane, you're likely to become woozy. To fix that, you would need blood, and unless we want to scare everyone on the plane, you'll have to eat now."

" M-Alucard… I'm sort of scared to fly…" For a moment, Alucard just stared at her. And stared. And stared…. And stared some more.

" What?"

" You shoot the undead, drink blood, and sleep in a coffin, and you're afraid of… flying…" He chuckled at her as he gave her the packet. Slowly Seras drank, trying not to think too much about what she was ingesting. While she still didn't like to drink blood, it was well worth it if she would be able to fly on the plane.

"All finished M-Alucard…" She yawned then. Seras hadn't slept all to well that morning, it had just been one of those mornings. Looking at her Master with her sleep filled eyes, she was a bit surprised when he gestured for her to come over to him. Blinking slowly, she came to sit next to him, wondering what he wanted of her.

" Seras, you should probably get some sleep. Better to sleep now a bit then to fall asleep in the airport." She nodded and started to slide back over to her seat. However, she was stopped by Alucard's gloved hands on her arm. Gently he pulled her back and sat her next to him.

" M-Alucard?" He gestured to his shoulder and without even asking, Seras leaned her head on his shoulder, falling asleep nearly instantly. Once he was sure she was asleep, he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, much in the way a protective friend might do.

_A/N: I can't WAIT to write about the actual flight. I just had to write this one to set it up though. I don't know, but I feel… strange. I think that my writing is slowly flowing down the drain. Soon, it will be gone and then no one will read anymore of it. Oh well. Oh, by the by, I have read the manga and know that Seras has flown on a plane before and that she had to do it in a coffin. Well, too bad for you. That's not about to happen, she will ride normally (somewhat) and this is her first time, alright? Thank you for reading! Much love from this end! -.-_


	4. The Flight

Disclaimer: :poke, poke: I so do not own Hellsing.

Chapter Four!

_"I'm floating… Yes, and I'm floating. It's just so…warm. I don't think… don't think that I should ever….. ever… ever leave…"_

"Seras"

Squeezing her eyes closed as tight as possible, Seras Victoria mentally swat away at the voice that was pestering her to wake. Truly she didn't want to leave this place. Floating through the warm, dark nothingness that was… wherever she was, Seras found it to be fairly safe, as though someone was watching over her.

However, the Police Girl did have the feeling that whether or not she liked it, she was going to have to wake up. Slowly she allowed her eyes to open, still trying to see through the fuzziness of… the fuzz. And the first thing she saw, were the red, red eyes of her Master, Alucard.

"M…Master? Did I fall asleep?"

" Yes, in fact, you did. And while I wouldn't necessarily mind carrying you, you are on my lap."

" Wait… I'm… You say… Oh my…" Instantly she jumped up, her face redder than a tomato. Her eyes remained trained on the floor, not feeling that she could trust herself to look at her Master. From across her seat, Alucard chuckled under his breath.

"Walter is dropping off the bags. We should be getting to the front gate in a moment." Before Seras could apologize some more, Walter opened the nearby door and 'ahemed' to get their attention.

"I've dropped off the bags, and you're flight is in about thirty minutes. I think you both should enter the airport…"

"Yes! Yes, of course Walter!" Seras, still jumpy and embarrassed, quickly hopped out of the already open door, followed by the much smoother Alucard, dressed in his awesome suit. Still, Seras barely had time to gawk at Alucard before she turned her entire gawking attention towards the airport.

"Seras, you may want to enter the airport any time now. Or we could just look at it for the rest of the day…" She turned quickly, smiling and blushing.

"Sorry M-Alucard. I've just… I've never SEEN an airport. It's huge!" She turned again to face Walter this time. Her face radiated happiness.

" Thanks for taking us Walter!" Quickly, Seras leaned forward and hugged a very surprised Walter.

"Ribs… Crushing…"

"Oh… sorry…" Now finished, she turned her excited-ness over towards her Master. She was bouncing lightly on her tennis shoe clad feet before really looking at his outfit again.

"Alucard, I'm not dressed like that! I'm just wearing jeans…" And so she was. Her clothing choice wasn't quite so eloquent when it came to choices. For this flight, she had chosen dark blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt and jean jacket. Nothing too fancy, and it was around this time when she was beginning to wonder if she should have worn something else. She had put on some black eye-liner… Or maybe she could find something else really fast…

A pair of soft gloved hands on her shoulders brought her attention back to the real world. Looking up into Alucard's eyes, she was instantly calmed. That really was a nifty trick of his. She allowed herself to take a deep breath in, and slowly let it out.

" Hurry Seras. We're going to miss the plane."

" Fly safely Alucard and Ms. Victoria, I should be getting back to Sir Integra…" As Seras started to enter the airport, Alucard turned and flashed a wide grin at Walter, as though he had been reading his mind.

"You shouldn't worry too much Walter. Things may not be quite what they seem…" With another 'Alucard brand' grin, Alucard turned on his heel and moved his way smoothly to follow the Police Girl.

For a moment, Walter just sat in his seat, thinking about what he had said. Could he, perhaps, have thought the wrong thing about Sir Integra and Pip?

"Absolutely not." Now smoldering and a bit annoyed, Walter shifted the car into drive and made his way out of the airport drop-off gate and into the fairly light traffic, only barely going over the speed limit.

The moment that Seras stepped inside of the terminal, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Never before had she been somewhere quite so… shiny!

Stepping up behind her in his properly shiny shoes, Alucard placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Well, Seras, what do you think?"

"M-Alucard… It's so amazing!" Instantly she was looking around excitedly, eager to see everything before leaving again. Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Alucard placed his hand on her shoulder and gently guided her to the metal detectors. Once in line, he was annoyed to see that it seemed to be a fairly long line. Thinking that perhaps he could scare the people out of the way, he turned towards Seras to ask her opinion.

Seras seemed as though she could really care less about how long the line was. Already she was animatedly speaking to another woman who seemed about her age. Apparently, the other girl had flown before and was speaking to Seras about what to expect. Alucard sighed audibly and decided that, while he would prefer not to wait, he would, just this once, for the Police Girl.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes, he was beginning to wonder if that had been such a good idea. The two women hadn't stopped talking since they had gone into the line, and if Alucard had to hear one more thing about how much it is to watch someone use a barf bag, he himself was going to barf.

Finally it seemed that salvation had been delivered to him. The girl in front of them left to make her journey through the metal detectors and Seras' attention was now back onto him. He refrained from grinning, however, as he explained that she had to take everything metal out of her pockets to walk though the detector.

" But Mas-Alucard… what about your…"

" Never mind Seras, don't worry about it. I have a feeling that we won't have to worry about it." Seras beamed at him before taking out some change and placing it into a small box. Because she hadn't known about carry-ons (boy that would have helped when she had been packing before), she was able to go one without having to wait for her bag. Still beaming, the Police Girl stepped through the large rectangular portal and beamed even brighter when no lights or alarms, or sounds went off.

" See Ma-Alucard! I did it!" Alucard chuckled again at her inexperience with the entire affair and wondered if it would always be this interesting to travel anywhere with her.

Alucard repeated the procedure and despite having brought Casul in his coat, the alarms didn't go off. Perhaps it had something to do with the tiny tendril of hair creeping into the system…

With that finally finished, the two made their way to the gate, gate 34B, Seras still gawking at all of the stores and people with babies.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, yet something told him to be weary. Something was amiss in this place, and despite his efforts, whatever it was did not make itself known.

Eventually the two made it to the gate as passengers from group A were boarding. Alucard was surprised to find that there weren't all that many people were going there. It did make sense though when he thought about it. When people went on vacation, the least likely place most of them would think to go would be to Pennsylvania, much less in the winter. He wondered why, for it was beautiful in the winter.

"Ma-Alucard… I think they want our tickets…" Luckily for them, Walter had made sure that they would be some of the first people on, for Alucard wanted Seras to have a window seat for her first flight. Instantly the elder vampire produced two tickets with their names on them.

" Thank you sir! Have a wonderful flight!" Seras grinned as she entered the tunnel that would lead them to the plane.

Several moments later, Alucard was wondering what had happened. Seras had been fine as she had sat down, but when the plane started to move and as they entered take-off, she had begun hyperventilating.

" Seras. What's wrong."

" I'm not sure… But my stomach feels as though it's sinking and I… I think I'm scared…" She sank down into her seat, her eyes squeezed tight. Alucard found himself having to suppress a chuckle. She had been so exited to fly, and now here she was, cowering at the turbulence the plane was having as it began it's ascent.

Before long, the beginning turbulence was gone, now replaced with fairly smooth flying.

" You can look now Seras. And if you feel like it, though I don't necessarily mind, you can un-bury yourself from my coat." Seras' eyes opened and, true to what her Master had said, she saw red, for she was buried in Alucard's coat, clutching at his shirt. Luckily for them, the flight was fairly empty and so there wasn't anyone else sitting with them.

She flushed slightly and pulled herself out, forcing herself to unclench her hands from the surprisingly soft material.

" Sorry Master…"

" Look out the window." Gulping, Seras turned her head and stared wide-eyed out the window.

" Oh wow!" Momentarily her fear was forgotten as she eagerly pressed her face to the window, watching the landscape float by underneath them. And then, all in a flash, the fear was back as she shrank back down into her seat.

" Seras?"

She answered in a whimper. "Alucard… I feel terrified right now. I don't know…" As she said that, the overhead seatbelt sign dimmed off and the pilot announced that it was now officially safe to take off the seatbelts.

Before Seras could even begin to fumble again with the seatbelt (it had been quite funny to watch her try to close it at first, until her Master had helped her), Alucard had unbuckled his belt, lifted up the armrest, and undone her own belt.

" Have you flown before Master…" He grinned at her and motioned for her to stand up. Seras complied and Alucard slid his tall figure to lean up against the window, stretching out his legs, and propping his body against the side of the plane, ending up in a sitting position.

" Are you kicking me out of my seat?" He chuckled and clasped her ungloved hand in his and pulled her back over to the seat, bringing her down so that she sat between his legs, both facing the isle. Even though Alucard was sitting down, he legs went right into the isle. Little Seras, being so… little… her legs hardly reached into the isle, juuuuust barely.

Anyhow, and there they both sat, and for a moment, nobody said anything, Seras still feeling embarrassed. While she didn't know her Master all that much, she still wasn't sure what was going on, but damn did she like it.

"Alucard… Um… Uh…" Whatever she was trying to say was lost as he long arms wrapped around her stomach and his mouth came to her neck. She could hear him smelling her neck and she shivered, trying not to make him angry by doing something stupid.

" You smell delicious, Seras."

" I.. I can't really tell…" However, she could tell that he smelled good. Something… warm and inviting, with a hint of cigar smoke. She, too, breathed deeply, allowing his own scent to encompass her. Her eyes closed, and her body relaxed as his hair gently fell onto her neck… so soft…

Seras may not have been relishing the whole 'flight' to Pennsylvania. But all those thoughts were thrown right out the window. At that moment, nothing made her happier than to sit here, smelling her Master, and just sleeping…

An hour or so later, the nice cart lady came down the isle… and had to stop due to the pair of legs blocking her path.

"Uh… Sir? Would you like something to drink."

"No, and if you wake up this woman, I'll make you rock her back to sleep." Without another word, the nice lady pulled the cart back the way she had come from. And Alucard, satisfied that they wouldn't be bothered for a while, buried his face in Seras' hair and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. It was going to a long flight…

_A/N: Wow. Another chapter finished. Somehow, I don't think this one was good. That's why it's taking so long to put up; I wanted to check and re-check everything a few times. You know, I had an odd dream the other day… I dreamt that Alucard and Seras (with Alucard singing) were doing a lovely rendition of the Numa Numa song. It was quite funny. Anyhow, I hope to also put up a Samurai Champloo fic soon; I hope that for once it'll actually work out. Oh well, I hope you all like it! Please R&R, for reviews (and constructive criticisms) make me very happy. Much love from this end, -.-._


	5. And So They Arrive

Disclaimer: In the words of many _other_ great authors before me; "I do not own Hellsing!"

Chapter Five!

" But mom… I don't want the peanut butter brittle, it hurts my teeth…"

" Seras."

" And no more pancakes… the lemurs are stealing them from me in the afternoon…"

" What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Slowly, the vampire known as Seras Victoria began to wake up. At first, she was incredibly disoriented, as most normal people would have been. Waking up in some strange place, before you even want to wake up… not as much fun as some may have originally thought.

"Once again, while I don't mind this position of ours, the plane is landing soon; we have to buckle the safety belts, or face the wraith of the stewardess." Seras looked up. Alucard looked back down at her. Seras flushed a bright, lovely color, and Alucard chuckled in response.

The Police Girl stood up slowly, her muscles not moving quite right, and promptly sat herself back down the moment Alucard had sat back down.

The blood had rushed to her head the moment she had stood up, and now she was seeing white, dizzier than she thought was possible for a vampire.

"Mas-Alucard… Waz… goin' on…." Her words weren't coming out right either, and that bothered her. How long had she been asleep? It was about this time when she realized that the plane they were sitting in wasn't the plane they had originally started out in. For a moment she simply stared at the nearby wall.

" Um… Alucard… Weren't we in another plane earlier?"

"That's correct Seras. And if you don't sit back down, the stewardess is going to yell at you." Somehow, during her intense staring at the walls, Seras had stood back up and had been poking at the ceiling. One could never really be certain of where one was, therefore, poking was the best thing to do. Yes, poking was always good.

"Oh yeah.. right…" Once again, Seras plopped back down, and before she could even begin working out that damned contraption that they called a 'belt', Alucard had already buckled both of their belts.

" Alucard, how do you do that?"

" I'm a vampire. And more so, does it matter?"

"I suppose not…" Seras shrugged it off and turned her full attention back out to the window. It was better not to think about how her Master transported her from one plane to another. Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. If pictures of Pennsylvania in winter had seemed pretty (yes, she had researched and printed pictures of Pennsylvania online), the real thing was nothing compared to them. The real thing far, far surpassed the pictures at least a thousand fold.

A beautiful layer of glittering powder seemed to glaze everything. Rooftops and trees alike seemed to glow in the sun. Luckily for them, by the time they finally landed (Seras only freaking out at the first bump of landing and at the extremely loud noise that followed), the sun was going down and had they been outside, they would have witnesses to an amazing sunset.

Seras yawned, despite having slept on the plane, she was exhausted and starving. And while she would have loved to pay more attention to the frickin SNOW, she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Alucard… I'm tired…" Alucard chuckled. He had already been prepared for this. For being such a young vampire, he was surprised that she was able to stand upright, let alone complain.

Truly, an amazing woman.

Still, Seras was waving back and forth, her eyes half closed. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"Follow me." It wasn't until Alucard had taken several steps towards the escalator till Alucard realized that she wasn't behind him. Seras still stood just where he had left her, however, a small group of men was slowly gathering around her. The Nosferatu narrowed his eyes, already glaring at them from afar.

As he drew closer, he could hear what they were saying…

" Hey baby, feel like comin' over to my place?"

" Naw, don't go with them, come with me…" Alucard was more than peeved. In all the years that he had lived here he had never seen so many people shaming the state. More than anything, he was pissed off that they were already ruining this trip for Seras.

As he drew in closer, the group (about four men) didn't even notice him coming.

He loomed angrily over them, his eyes burning behind his orange glasses.

" Is there some reason as to why you happen to be bothering my-" For a moment he drew a blank. What would he say, my pet? Yeah, that would go over with them real well. He quickly said the first thing that came to mind. "wife?" Instantly he cringed inside. Of all the things to have said…

Well, in any case, it worked. The men drew back immediately, blushes on their faces and apologies on their lips.

"Sorry man…"

" Yeah, we were on the same plane as you…"

"Yeah, sorry." They shuffled off in opposite direction, Alucard feeling smug and pleased. Seras, on the other hand, remained stationary, still weaving left to right. Alucard chuckled again and slipped his hand into her own, easily covering her tiny, already frozen hand.

It took them a bit longer to reach the baggage claim than usual, Alucard having to nudge the nearly immobile vampire along beside him, but this time nobody bothered either of them.

After what seemed like hours, Alucard managed to, all single-handedly of course, get both of their bags, rent a car and even contact Sir Integra, all while doing a marvelous job of not losing Seras.

Well, in any case, they were finally on the road. After a few moments of weaving easily through city traffic, Alucard was aware of Seras staring at him. And he thought she was only interested in staring at the scenery. Somehow, he was more than flattered.

"Seras… Is there a reason that you're staring at me?"

"Well… Master… I know this sounds silly, but I've never seen you drive before…"

He chuckled then before flashing her a smile. However, he said nothing to her, as he wasn't quite sure what to say. A few moments later, he was aware of the much quieter sound of Seras breathing. Glancing over to the passenger seat, he saw that Seras had curled up into a ball and had fallen asleep with her head on the arm rest.

" I am beginning to remember why I despise traveling so much…" He said, fairly dryly, to no one in particular, the memory of the rude, incompetent boy behind the car rental station. The moron had openly gawked at Seras, taking his time in getting them a car. Still, as he drove through the familiar roads of the town, Alucard allowed himself a smile. It felt wonderful to be home. More than that, he was even happier to have someone to share it with… Moving slowly, Alucard gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, petting her gently.

Really staring to think now, Alucard wondered if this vacation could turn out to be far more interesting than anticipated…

_Back at Hellsing…_

Walter's twitch still hadn't gone away. As he had been stuck in traffic, a nervous and annoying twitch had quickly developed. He wasn't sure why, he didn't even really care about the reason, the only thing on his mind was getting back to the manor as soon as humanly possible.

Finally, after three near wrecks, and about fifteen near pedestrian hits, Walter finally made it home. However, by that time, he was nearing the stages of becoming a nervous wreck. Already he knew that he was going to have to compose himself before entering the manor.

Fifteen minutes later, when he was halfway convinced that he couldn't calm himself down any more, Walter exited from the car and, before doing anything else, stretched out his sore back. Sitting in a car for several hours wasn't exactly the best thing for him or his back, not to mention the hotdog incident at the tennis tournament a few weeks ago. He then straightened his suit out, fixed his hair and monocle, and entered the manor.

At first, he noticed something different. But he couldn't quite place what it was. He sighed audibly and headed towards the kitchen. He needed to make Sir Integra's evening tea and dinner, she would expect nothing less.

As the faithful retainer made his way to the kitchen and quickly began to make the tea, boiling the water, and cooking the food. It was around this time when Walter finally figured out what was wrong with the manor.

There was absolutely no noise.

No screaming women, terrified of Alucard. No gunshots, not even men running from Seras in the hallways. A small piece of him relaxed then, easing up on his near constant worrying. Whether or not he wanted to admit it (and while he truly did enjoy the company of Seras) it was going to be quite an amazing time without the two vampires. Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, the two may lengthen their trip.

Walter grinned then as he loaded up his tray. Perfect. Now he could fully spy on Sir Integra and Pip with no interference. Not that it made him feel any better about doing it…

_Back in Pennsylvania…_

" You know, Police Girl, I'm getting used to waking you up and I don't necessarily mind it all too much…"

Seras vaguely heard her Master talking to her. However, she was able to feel a soft material grazing her upturned cheek. Subconsciously she moved towards it, enjoying the feel of the glove on her face. Wait… Glove? Cheek? The? Oh boy…

The young vampress shot up into a sitting position as though she had just been branded with a hot poker. Her exhaustion had disappeared for the moment, and at that instant, Seras Victoria was wide awake.

"Master? Master, where are we?" As she looked out the window, she was able to see… well.. nothing. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Out both her own and her Master's window, there was nothing but brambles and bushes, with a light layer of snow. Somehow she was slightly disappointed that it wasn't snowing, but she figured that it had to at one point or another. Even the road seemed to have disappeared from view, as she was soon able to tell by the increasing bumpiness.

From the driver's side, Seras saw her Master frown.

" It seems that I have truly been gone for a long time; even the roads do not remember me…" Nothing was said for the next few minutes, allowing for Seras to wake herself up and take in all that had happened. They had made it! Seras was now, officially, in Pennsylvania, arriving just at the start of winter. Not as though she could really tell right then though. Outside of the car, the few headlights from other cars had disappeared and it was now completely dark. The only light came straight from their own headlights.

Seras lifted her hand and set it on the window and pulled it back immediately, the glass proving to be much colder than expected.

" Master! It's so cold outside!" He chuckled, seemingly breaking out of the bad mood he was in.

" Generally, that's what happens in winter Seras." Seras flushed. Yes, while he had been using her name in the airport, that was the airport, and this was the car. Still, she really did prefer to call him Master, it was just so much easier for her… it just seemed come so naturally.

" Ah. And so Seras, we have arrived. Welcome to my home…" Seras turned to squint out the front windshield before discovering that this was not necessary. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Back home, Seras had lived in a small apartment flat, fairly tiny, and perfectly erm.. perfect, at lest, for her. This was nothing like that. Her Master's home was more a mansion than anything. It was far larger than even Hellsing Manor, most likely with so many corridors, and wings, and passageways that she was soon positive that her Master was going to have a tough time keeping track of her… if she could even keep track of herself.

He chuckled beside her and told her to wait here while he quickly transported the luggage to the house, better for her to wait here until things were settled inside. It was likely to be below freezing both outside the car and inside the house. Numbly the young woman nodded, her full attention focused on the manor. She didn't even notice when, about twenty minutes later, Alucard came back for her and gently eased her out of the still warm car and into the night…

_A/N: If I didn't stop here, I wouldn't be able to stop and this would have turned into the world's longest chapter EVER. Well, I want to say thank you to the loyal fans out there who reminded me to get back to writing. Sorry it took so long! It's one of those uncontrollable things; I either write when I tell myself to or wait till my mind tells me to. If I do the former, the chapters would all be crap… plus, I have no control over when I write them or which story I feel like working on. It's all in my head man… Writing to you, I am, first and foremost, your humble servant. R&R please! Much love from this end! -.-_


	6. Who the Hell is That!

_Disclaimer:_ :stares at alarm clock with wide, sleepy eyes at 3:30 am : What? Oh yeah, uh… I don't own… whatever this is… yeah…

_Chapter Six_

As Alucard pulled open the passenger side door and gently began to coax her out into the night, Seras Victoria's mind was just beginning to fill with all sorts of questions. However, as the full reality of the cold hit her, her brain did that thing it used to do when she ate ice-cream too fast. Yes… far too much numbness to think…

" Police Girl, if you want to feel your face anytime soon, you may want to move faster than this." She shook her head as though just waking up and instantly the cold began to invade her senses again. Her already cold body soon demanded warmth, and of course, the closest thing to warmth was her Master, who was walking a few feet next do her, guiding her towards the house.

Without thinking, Seras reached out and clung to Alucard, pulling herself close and up to his left side, closing her eyes against the cold, biting wind. Alucard, on the other hand, was quite a bit shocked. Raising his eyebrow, he stared down at the young vampire clutching at his shirt and chuckled.

"Cold, Police Girl?"

Through her shivering, Seras managed out a " Y-y-y-y-yes…. M-master…" Alucard looked up and towards his house. Unfortunately, it was still a ways off, and sure, he could use his vampiric powers to teleport then there, but (while he loathed to admit it) he was more than tired, and needed food. He frowned then. If Seras didn't get heat soon, she was probably going to turn to a Seras-Popsicle. For some reason, that mental picture suddenly came to mind.

He grinned then, a lopsided, strange, Alucard-brand grin. Well, only one thing to do then. Boy, he was really starting to like this trip.

Earlier, when he had dropped off the luggage in the house, Alucard had changed his clothing back to what he usually wore. His long coat and much more casual pants were far more suited to this weather than that suit… Besides, the suit was uncomfortable…

Anyhow, still grinning, the great Nosferatu opened up his coat and enveloped the still shivering Seras.

Seras looked up towards his face then, her head cocked to the side in a questioning gesture. Again, Alucard's head was filled with the mental picture of Seras… this time as a dog, bringing another chuckle out of him.

"You're cold, correct?" She nodded. "Well, I'm helping you to maintain what warmth you have." The young vampire flushed a bright pink (damn, he was starting to love how she looked when she was embarrassed), and smiled a sheepish grin up at him.

For the next few minutes the two walked at a fairly steady pace towards his house. After Seras began to gain a bit of feeling back in her face, she decided to ask something that had been bothering her since they had arrived.

" Uh… Master… Why did you choose to live here in Pennsylvania? Wouldn't you have wanted to, well… live in Transylvania or maybe Romania instead?" For a moment, Alucard pondered how best to answer this. It wasn't until they were at the front door that he decided to answer.

" Well, Police Girl, that is an interesting question… You see, many years ago, I ran into a bit of trouble. At that point in time, I was living in various places doing various… things…" Seras squinted her eyes at him, knowing that it was most likely disgusting and horrible things, like eating people and… things to do with women… For some reason, thinking of her Master with other women gave her an odd feeling of jealousy. However, she pushed that aside to listen to the rest of what he was saying.

" In any case, at one point I found myself needing to go into hiding. Of course, I had decided that I had to get out of Germany, for that was where I was living at that time, and make my way to the States, hoping to lose my pursuers at some point during my journey." At this point in Alucard's story, he glanced down at her, and found that not only was she no longer shaking, but he had her full and complete attention. He chuckled inwardly and reached out to open the door.

Even when the door was open and the two had made their ways into the house and out of the cold, Seras continued to cling to him. And he didn't necessarily mind.

" Of course, I did make it to the States. However, it had taken a bit more out of me than I had previously thought. Much to your disbelief, I have not always been this powerful, and simply making my way out of Europe was hard enough. And while I had managed to lose most of the men who followed me, there was still one man, clinging desperately to the need to kill me."

Seras' eyes were as wide as saucers. The story wasn't all that intense, and she understood that perhaps her reaction was a bit… overdramatic, but the simple fact was, her Master was telling her something about himself. This was a once in a lifetime chance and there was no way that she was about to screw it up by ignoring one syllable of his story.

" Like any vampire out there, I had heard the stories. 'Vampires dwell in dark, evil places…' usually named as Transylvania, or Romania. Now do not be mistaken, I did in fact come to live in those places during my life. However, since I couldn't go to Florida, I chose to make my home here, in Pennsylvania. In a way, it was a bit of a mistake…" Alucard trailed off then, lost now in his own thoughts.

He hardly noticed when Seras disengaged herself from his grip and turned her attention over towards the immense structure of the house.

Mind you, Alucard hadn't been in this particular house for over forty years, so of course, there were spiders and cobwebs galore. Each sighting of them brought a shiver to Seras, who had a deathly fear of spiders. She stepped forward towards the staircase, and upon reaching it, wiped the dust off of the beginning of the banister and simply stroked the wood for a few moments. It had been such a long time since Seras had been in a home, such a long time.

" Police Girl, I can show you to your room if you would like to get some sleep, or you can stand there caressing the banister all day. It's your choice…" Hearing her Master's voice so close made Seras jump, twisting herself to face him.

And for a moment, neither moved. If Seras hadn't been dead, she was fairly sure that her heart would have been pumping ten times as loud as usual, and for that she was thankful. There was less than a foot of room between the two, and the nearness of him made Seras' knees wobbly. _What on Earth is wrong with me? This is Master! I shouldn't feel so strange around him…_

The elder vampire brought his face within inches of her own and met her blood red eyes. What was he doing! Was he going to… to kiss her! As he grinned, Seras found herself beginning to float, and then, darkness.

Seras had fainted.

For a moment, Alucard was stunned. He had actually made the Police Girl faint. In some strange way, he was actually proud of himself. In a single fluid movement, he bent down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms much like the first night they had met…

" It was such a beautiful night then, wouldn't you agree Police Girl?" This time he chuckled aloud as he smoothly glided up the stairs and into what would be her room.

And throughout all of this, Alucard never noticed the pair of equally red eyes glaring out at him from the topmost corner of the ceiling. Filled with malice and a deep hatred, they continued to trace his steps until he had gone out of sight. No, now that Sir Alucard was back, there would be no 'out of sight' moments for him. Now that 'Sir' Alucard had returned, hey would have his revenge… Oh my yes, he would certainly have his revenge on that bastard…

The shapeless form disappeared into the walls then. He would have his revenge. All he needed to do, was wait…

_At Hellsing Manor!_

Standing at Sir Integra's side, the faithful retainer Walter was literally having to grit his teeth. Just as he had been serving Sir Integra's tea, out of nowhere came Pip, bouncing along as though he had not a care in the world. In fact, it had seemed as though he had been about to say something to Sir Integra until he had noticed that Walter was standing right there.

" Ah, Zir Integra, and Walter! Walter, 'ow waz your trip with ze Polize Girl, and ze Alucard?"

" It was fine…" He was surprised at his own curt voice. Apparently so was Sir Integra, who shot him a sidelong glance but chose to ignore it instead. Sure, Walter was supposed to have left a few moments ago, but he couldn't help but want to stay… He had to find out what those two were planning!

WHAT IF THEY WERE GETTING MARRIED BEHIND HIS BACK!

" Walter, are you alright?"

" Erm… yes… Sir Integra…"

" You don't look so well… I think, perhaps, you should go and rest for a bit." Bowing, Walter had no choice but to leave. As he closed to door behind him, he could already hear that horrible French… person… speaking.

And despite how much he would have LOVED to eavesdrop, he still knew his etiquette, and refused to stoop to such a low level as to eavesdrop.

But damn was that a hard thing to do.

" Perhaps she is correct… I think I need a drink…" And with that, the Hellsing retainer made his way to the kitchens, planning on making the strongest drink he knew off… and already plotting out all different ways that he could get that information out of the two, because he would rather die than see them married.

Consequences be damned!

_A/N: I hope that this answered some of the questions about Pennsylvania. When I first started this, the whole name thing never even crossed my mind until people started to ask about it! I think it's funny, really. In any case, I think that I'm going to switch, having the funnier things happen to Walter at Hellsing, and bringing the Alucard and Seras part of the story into a darker genre. Always wanted to do that. In any case, I hope that this chapter was a bit more satisfactory. In the next chapter, Seras gets lost, and Walter starts to lose his mind! Please R&R! Much love from this end! -.-_


	7. Something New

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the waffles! Erm… Hellsing…

_A/N Warning: If you do not like charactors who are OOC, or information that doesn't make sense, then don't read this and don't bug me about it. This is the way I write, and it's not about to change._

_Chapter Seven!_

Slowly, Seras Victoria opened her eyes, only vaguely surprised to find her Master laying next to her. Of course, over the past few days (for they had been there six days now), Seras had often awoken to find that her Master was sleeping (or pretending to) next to her.

Laying there, next to Alucard, Seras was sure that her heart was fluttering inside her chest. He was just so close… Hesitantly, Seras stroked his pale cheek while biting her lip. A second later, she pulled her hand back. What was she doing? This was her MASTER… She shouldn't think of him like that. Still…

Groggily, the Police Girl slid herself carefully out of the bed, doing her best not to make noise or move the mattress too much. If he was asleep, she didn't want to be the one responsible for waking him up. Sure, she didn't mind being so close to her Master, but she wanted to put some clothes on, and maybe brush her teeth. Nothing worse than bad morning breath.

Stifling a yawn, Seras grabbed the outfit she had set out before going to bed. Still tip-toeing, Seras entered her bathroom (yes, she had her own bathroom, connected to her room no less) and quickly dressed, brushed her teeth, and washed up a bit.

As she continued with what was quickly becoming a routine, the monotony of it gave her a few moments to think about something.

For the past few days, her Master seemed… well, annoyed, or as though he was angrily waiting for something. She had even asked him about training, for she really did want to learn something new. And while he had began working on teaching her to pass through objects, he still seemed to be holding back, waiting for something important to happen before doing that. Despite this, for some strange reason, the fact that he was angry bothered Seras. What if he was annoyed with her? Had she done something stupid, or something that bothered him?

" Damn it…" Muttering under her breath, Seras shivered in the bathroom. There was definitely a reason there were so many heavy quilts on her bed… The entire house was usually freezing, and the beautiful cherry wood floors didn't help the cold factor.

Finally finished, the tiny vampire surveyed her reflection (extremely thankful that she could see herself in the mirror) and was fairly happy with her selection. She had already learned not to wear shorts or skirts; she had nearly frozen to death just standing around the first time she had mistakenly worn a skirt.

For this particular day, Seras was wearing bright pink, knee-high socks (one of her thickest pair as a matter of fact), dark blue jeans, a light pink shirt, a black sweater and the same jean jacket she wore the first day she had come there. Despite these things, the chill still managed to get to her. She shivered again.

" I can't believe how bloody cold it is! I should have packed warmer things…" Oh well, nothing she could really do about it now… After finally having finished her bathroom 'stuff', Seras exited the bathroom to find that her Master was quite awake, lazily reclining against the headboard.

" Well, well, Police Girl, I didn't realize that you spoke to yourself in the bathroom." She flushed.

" Erm… Well… Uh…" He chuckled at her befuddlement before rising and walking over to the window in one fluid movement.

" Have you looked out the window yet Police Girl?"

" Not yet Master… The curtain is still over it so…" A wide grin spread across his face as he beckoned her over.

"Master?"

"Look." Alucard reached over and pulled the thick cord, pushing the draperies out of the way. The full moon was out, shedding light on the front yard. Slowly Seras' eyes widened.

"Is… Is it really?" She was answered with an Alucard brand grin. With a rather loud shriek, Seras tore out of the room and headed for the stairs. Just as she came close to the stairs, she tripped over a strange black thing that she hadn't noticed before.

" Wow… I should try to watch where I'm going… Damned socks." Seras hopped up again, paying no more attention to the short fall than to the small black shadow that seemed to cling to her leg.

After tripping a few more times, getting lost, and running into several walls, Seras finally made it to the front door. For a moment, she just stood there, panting and clinging to the door. Amazingly enough, she wasn't quite as cold as she was before…

Sitting quickly, Seras dragged over her boots and quickly pulled them on, fumbling for a few moments with the laces (STUPID THINGS!).

"Okay… okay… this is it… It's finally here!" Throwing open the door, Seras took a step out and froze, hardly noticing her own deep intake of breath.

The entire front yard was covered in a light, glittery powder, nearly glowing in the occasionaly glow of moonlight. Everything seemed to sparkle, and while she had seen snow just sitting there when they had first arrived, this was different. Taking several more steps outside, Seras gasped, much louder than last time. Better than the fresh, already fairly deep snow, there were little, tiny flakes of snow, drifting lazily down from the cloudy sky. Every so often the moon peeked through the clouds, seemingly smiling down at her enjoyment. Her eyes were wide and her breath came out in white clouds.

"Beautiful, isn't it Seras?" Seras jumped a bit to find that her Master stood just behind her, whispering in her ear. This tickled and strange thoughts popped into her head. However, she pushed them aside to deal with the wonderful phenomenon.

" Yes! Oh yes! Oh-Oh, I'm going to build a snowman and make a snow angel!" With that, Seras took off, excited much like a tiny child. Alucard simply stood back and chuckled, watching with amusement as Seras flew out into the flurry of snow, dancing around in circles and laughing aloud.

For a moment, Alucard himself closed his eyes, breathing in the cold air. The cold air was made even colder when a ball of snow (also known as a 'snowball') smacked him square in the face.

" I got you Master! Ah ha ha ha!"

" Oh? You think it's that easy?" Gasping, Seras took a step back as her Master flew out from under the porch and came at her, a snowball already in his hand.

" No!" Seras turned tail and fled, zigzagging back and forth, but nonetheless still unable to dodge the snowball that Alucard threw, which hit the back of her head. She gasped as the cold ice dribbled down her jacket, melting as it slid down her back.

" Gah! It's cold!"

" It's snow Seras, what do you expect?" At this she paused, stifling a giggle at her own stupid statement. It was snow, so why would she think that it was anything other than cold?

" You know what, I-" Her sentence was cut short as Alucard, whom Seras hadn't seen for some reason, plowed into her, pushing her to the snowy ground. And, of course, they were on the top of a small hill, and as he connected with her tiny frame, he pushed her backwards, causing them both to roll down the hill, end over end.

When they finally came a rest, it took a moment for Seras to regain her bearings. Obviously they were at the bottom of the hill… and her Master was poised over her and for once in the time that she known him, he seemed breathless, and happy. He had an arm on each side of her with his legs straddling her, one on each side of legs, and as they remained where they were, time seemed to freeze.

Their breath (while not necessarily needed mind you) came together in plumes of white, mingling together as the two allowed their eyes to meet and lock. More silence. And, of course, the silence would have continued (although Seras was beginning to wonder what that strange feeling in her stomach was) had she not felt the back of her pants and parts of her shirt beginning to get damp.

" M-Master! M-M-My pants are w-w-wet and c-c-c-c-cold!" Now shivering, Seras contemplated what to do. As her Master's mouth opened, probably to give some type of advice or even to make light of the fact that her pants were uncomfortably wet, Seras felt a strange sensation in her lower back, near the back of her wet pants.

It was as though something had just wriggled into her skin. At first the pain was excruciating, causing her to hiss. However, the pain lasted no more than a split second, leaving her back feeling incredibly numb. As her brain registered both the pain and numbness, she gasped, pushing herself up with her hands just in time to cut off Alucard's sentence with her lips.

What an excellent stopper they made!

The snow continued to fall around them, blanketing their surroundings in silence. Eventually, Alucard pulled away, eyebrow raised. His long hair had tumbled over his shoulders, tickling Seras' cheek, his red coat blocking out some of the cold.

"Well, Police Girl, that was new." As he met her eyes, his own narrowed. Instead of her beautiful ruby eyes staring back at her, he met with an oddly familiar pair of piercing green eyes. He growled low in his throat.

" Been a long time, right Alucard?" That did it. That wasn't Seras' voice, partially it was, but with a male's voice mixed in. In a split second, Alucard had pushed himself off the ground and was standing several feet away, glaring down at Seras. Seras chuckled and pulled herself up, brushing off the snow from her pant legs, and eventually looking back up to meet Alucard's gaze with a much lazier, almost bored look.

"And just who the hell are you." Seras pulled the 'doggy-eyes' at him.

" Why 'Master', you don't even remember me? And after we lived together for so long. After all, we've known each other for…" She took a deep breath. " For so very long." Alucard sneered, he remembered no such thing. He had been alone for such a long time, Seras was the most recent person he had sired, so what was this… thing, talking about?

His eyes narrowed once more, angrily, in realization at who this was.

" Jacob." Seras applauded him slowly, smiling and mocking him with her wrongly colored eyes.

" Bravo Alucard. And if you can remember that, then you remember leaving me here, in this God forsaken house alone for so very long, after siring and… well, you know what else. And now, because I have control of this… body, you will finally know my pain, first hand."

" Know this Jacob. If you harm Seras, you will feel more pain than you could possibly begin contemplate." For a moment, Seras/Jacob seemed to contemplate this. As she stood there, the snow gathering on her clothes, soaking her through, her eyes lit up.

After several minutes of silence, Seras/Jacob looked up, meeting Alucard's eyes. Alucard thought vaguely of how strange it was that Seras was looking staring him in the eyes.

" Well then, 'Master', we shall have to test that theory. You destroyed me before, and now, now I will take something 'precious' of yours. I'll be seeing you around… 'Master'." The snow around Seras suddenly picked itself up, twirling around her at a high speed.

" Good bye… for now…" And then, she was simply gone. Wet clothes and all. That, of course, left Alucard standing there, the snow gathering up to halfway up his calves.

As his pants began to soak through, and his socks became uncomfortably damp, Alucard looked up to the sky, and smiled.

" This will be interesting…"

_Back at Hellsing_

Walter was fine. He was calm, and cool, and far above collected. Whatever those two were doing, it was none of his business. Nope. He would just do the right thing and leave them be. If they were getting married then sure, he would probably suffer a fatal heart attack, but it wasn't as though there was anything that he could do to stop it. Nope, nothing at all.

" 'Alo Walter!"

Unless, of course, he murdered Pip.

Walter stifled a crude remark as he replied politely to Pip. Still, it was so difficult to do this. Why Pip? Why? Of all the people in the bloody world…

Sighing, Walter wound his way around the manor, eventually coming to the backyard. He spied the winding trail that led to well, nowhere. But it wasn't as though he had anything pressing to do.

Smiling wanly, Walter closed his eyes and followed the already familiar trail.

Yes. That's it. A walk… That was all he needed. He wasn't aware of his fists clenching, nor of that damn twitch that seemed to have returned.

Nothing to worry about…. Yet.

_A/N: Alright, for the record, I don't care if the information is wrong. I thoroughly apologize if it bothers you, but so what? Who cares if Walter doesn't usually act like this? Once again, who cares? It's just a fic, it's not real, and we all know that if it was 'real', Walter would be a helluva lot calmer, and I'm pretty sure that Alucard would never have lived in Pennsylvania. Anyway, I'm not very good with the whole 'romance writing' thing, so forgive me if it really sucks. Yes, I have a plan for it, and yes, I'm desperately trying to fit it all together. Please R&R in any case, sorry for taking so long! The reviews make me want to write so, sorry for being spoiled… Always, and forever, the humble author. o.o _


	8. No!

_Disclaimer:_ You know, I'm running out of ways to say that I don't own Hellsing.

_A/N: I hereby dedicate this chapter to my friend Robert, who gave me the title of my last ch., and to Kay, please don't hate me because I can't keep my temper in check. You do need both, so thank you. _

_Chapter Seven_

Several miles below Alucard's mansion, Seras Victoria knelt before a large circle drawn into the cold, rough stone. Her eyes remained clouded as she continued sketching the intricate chalk drawings inside the large circle. And while her body moved mechanically calm, her mind remained in complete confusion.

Besides having to deal with a foreign invader inside her head, Seras was beginning to have trouble distinguishing his memories from her own.

_A man who seemed familiar hugging, tightly, a young woman, enrolling in school, living out his life…_

She wondered vaguely if her Master even knew of this room. Knowing this scum bag, he had probably created it himself while he had been alone for so long. The room was as simple as could possibly be. It was about the size of a normal basement, the walls, ceiling, and floor all made of the same dark stone. Every other second or so the ceiling dripped, only adding the dank coldness of the room.

Despite how hard she fought to regain her mind, Seras was unable to do more than shout angrily at the mind invader.

" _Master will kill you! He would do anything to kill you; you have no hope of beating him!"_

" _You don't even know what I'm planning. There will be no way to beat me, for I know that I will die. Unfortunately for you, you will be joining me."_

Their conversations continued on like that inside her head as Jacob controlled her body to complete the rest of the preparations.

" _What exactly are you planning?"_

" _Isn't it obvious?"_

"… _If it was obvious, do you think I would have asked?"_

" _I am preparing to resurrect myself. The makeshift body will not last for long, but it will last as long as I need it."_

" _No!"_ Try as hard as she might, Seras was unable to break free of his grasp.

" _You may want to thank your Master. Had he trained you better, you would have been able to free yourself."_ This angered her in a strange way (feeling protective…), and while she did manage to freely twitch her fingers for a few seconds, Seras was frustratingly unable to do anything more than that.

Finally, the circle was finished. A strange, lopsided grin spread across Seras' features as she pulled from behind her a bowl of strange powder.

" Blood of the one of whom turned me..." Her own voice made Seras want to shiver, for it was not her own, and hearing that strange voice coming from herself terrified her in a strange way. That fear only intensified as her own body pulled out a wicked looking blade which seemed to glow, with which she promptly used to slice open her arm, spilling the blood into the strange power.

" _I may not have your 'Master' here, but your blood is just as good for my purpose. Although obtaining his blood would have worked much better than trying to use your weak blood. And do not bother trying to heal your arm. This is not a normal blade; you would cause yourself more pain than is necessary by trying to heal it." _Of course, Seras immediately wondered where he could have possibly have obtained such a blade, seeing as how he had been locked in this house for as long as he had. The powder began to glow with a dark purple color, which Seras/Jacob eagerly poured out into his/her hand. Their voices began to mumble a strange, unintelligible string of words which only made the powder glow brighter.

As the chant reached the right point, she flung the powder into the circle. The moment the powder entered the circle, a bright light sprang forth, momentarily blinding Seras. After a moment or so, the light dimmed and then disappeared. When Seras turned back around and opened her eyes again, she saw a strange figure standing before her.

Standing taller than her (but really, who wasn't?) but shorter than her Master, was the body snatcher himself, Jacob. His brown hair was nothing more than a messy mop on top of his head, somehow working together with his still bright green eyes and facial features to make him fairly handsome.

For a moment, he just stood there, reveling in the fact that he once again had his body back. His fingers curled in, then out, flexing to get used to the feel of the new body. He stared intensely around the basement, taking in his surroundings, but completely ignoring Seras, who still sat on the floor where he had left her.

It was at this point that Seras realized she once again had control of herself. She stood up slowly, backing up against the wall. Glaring at Jacob, but making sure that he didn't turn around from the wall he was currently inspecting, Seras edged along the wall, hiding in the shadows until she made it to the base of the stairs. Just as she had placed her right foot on the first stair, she felt her body freeze up again.  
" Now, now Seras. Where exactly do you think you're going?" She felt her skin crawl as he admonished her like a young child. From behind her, Jacob reached for her, placing one hand on her arm and the other on her shoulder, pulling her away from the stairs.

" Silly Seras. You're still needed. How do you think I plan on getting your precious 'Master' down to me?" He chuckled and spun her around, glaring at her once again red eyes.

" You disgusting bastard… Let me go, or I'll… I'll kill you…" He chuckled at her remark.

" I think not Seras. Besides, your 'Master' should be here any minute. You wouldn't want to be rude and miss him, now would you?" After staring intensely at her for a few moments, her body slackened in his grip as her eyes changed back to mimic his own eyes. She had returned, once again, to his power.

8 8 8

Several hours after the disappearance of Seras, Alucard was having no luck whatsoever in locating her. Annoyingly, he was unable to sense or communicate with her using their mind connection.

Suddenly, a familiar smell met his nose. Blood. Seras' blood.

Alucard growled angrily deep in his throat as he followed the scent to the bottom level of the house. As he searched, he felt nothing less than embarrassed. Shouldn't he know if there were other levels in his own house? Shouldn't he be able to know where to find her?

" Oh Jacob, I can hardly wait to see you again. This time, your death will be far slower and much more painful than anything you could possibly imagine." After several minutes of thorough searching, Alucard finally found a staircase, one that had been cloaked by magic; strong magic that Alucard had thought had long since been wiped out.

It seemed there was a bit more to Jacob than Alucard remembered..

8 8 8

Meanwhile, Seras knelt a few feet away from the staircase, her arm still bleeding freely. The only sounds in the entire room, in fact, were the shallow breathing of Seras, and the slow drip, drip, drip of Seras' blood as it hit the floor. Jacob did this on purpose, knowing that the scent of her blood would be more than enough to draw the great Nosferatu down without having to go up and get him himself.

" You know Seras, this will be quite an interesting meeting." He spoke as nonchalantly to her as though they had known one another for years. As he talked to her, he continued setting up the many tiny circles on the last step and wide circle in front of the stairs. Before long, the trap was finished. All that was needed was for Alucard to come, and then, the fun would really begin.

8 8 8

Now literally glowing with rage, Alucard nearly flew down the stairs. The fact that Jacob had managed to build the stairs and wherever they led to without his natural body was almost enough to make Alucard slightly impressed.

But not quite enough.

As the smell of blood grew stronger, Alucard moved faster, hastening his pace in the hopes to reach Seras before Jacob could do any more damage. After was seemed like a million crudely cut steps, Alucard finally reached the bottom step, only to step in the first of the circles. Standing on the last step, Alucard just stared with a bit more relief than he should have felt (Why?).

There sat Seras, kneeling as though nothing at all was wrong, as the wound in her arm continued to bleed freely.

" Police Girl, you're bleeding." Slowly, Seras lifted her head. And as her strange green and red colored eyes met with his blood red ones, she did her best to ward him away.

"Ma..s.ter…… Get… back, get… away!"

Of course, Alucard did the worst thing he could do. He stepped down into the circle.

Immediately he froze. Despite his dark powers, and his strength, Alucard was unable move. A dark chuckle echoed from the opposite corner, and again, Alucard cursed himself for not thinking ahead.

" Brilliant Alucard. And here I thought you were smarter than that." Jacob strolled lazily out from the darkest corner, and jerked Seras up from her kneeling position using her upper arm.

" Put her down Jacob, and I may consider killing you a little quicker than I planned."

" Tsk, tsk Alucard. If you have the right to destroy my life, then do I not have the same right?"

" What do you want from her."

" You destroyed my entire life; took me from my place as a human, destroyed my only chance for love… And now, I'm going to do the same to you…" With that, Jacob turned to Seras and lifted her chin, studying her for a moment. He brought up her still dripping arm and licked it slowly, nipping at the edges and bringing forth a pained whimper from Seras.

Alucard's aura began to glow as the limits of the spell were strained against.

" That doesn't mean that I won't enjoy my time first. After all, either way I'm dead anyway, right?" Now standing behind Seras, Jacob pushed her neck gently to the side opposite the one that Alucard had originally bitten. He smelled her slowly before puncturing her skin with his own fangs, just enough to draw two tiny pinpricks of blood.

" Do not touch her." Alucard's voice was straining as he fought with every muscle to free himself. To, of course, no avail.

" Why not?" Jacob's hand flew out and latched onto her neck, lifting her from the floor.

" You are no longer my Master." In one smooth moment, Jacob tossed her at the wall as though she was a rag doll. She hit the wall with a sickening smack and crumbled like a sack of potatoes to the floor. Laughing insanely, Jacob crossed the floor and picked Seras back up, punching her several times in the eye. Again he tossed her, and again Seras made not a single noise.

And still Alucard was unable to reach her in her mind. It was clouded, as though she wasn't even there.

" Aw, now your not even focusing on me Alucard." Alucard snapped back into reality to see Jacob holding a bloodied, bruised and all together broken looking Seras. Her had lolled left to right, only furthering the image of her as a doll.

" I suppose that this game is growing old. We'll just have to end it now won't we?" Again he picked her up, bringing her back to within a few feet of Alucard.

Jacob pulled out the very dagger that had originally cut Seras' arm and quickly slashed at her cheek, drawing a line of blood.

" You know what this is, correct Alucard?" Even from where Alucard stood motionless he could tell that it was, indeed, a powerful blade. And for the first time in years, Alucard felt the strangest of emotions; fear.

Jacob turned Seras to face back towards himself.

" Say goodbye to your 'pet' Alucard; this is the end of the line." Jacob grinned again maniacally as he drew back the blade, and plunged it deep into Seras' stomach, burying it up to the hilt. Jacob retracted himself from her mind, allowing her to feel the full blast of the final blow. Her eye reverted back to their red color as Jacob spun her to face Alucard.

" No!" Alucard roared in anger as Seras' eyes widened in shock, pain, and all around confusion. A thin trickle of blood dripped down from the corner of her jaw.

" I'm s-sorry… Master…" Jacob's laugh reverberated eerily as he shoved Seras towards Alucard. She stumbled several steps forward, her hand reaching out to try and reach Alucard. Before she could reach him, she crumbled to the floor, bleeding freely onto the floor.

" Come on Alucard! Break through already! Get it over with! Kill me!" It seemed Jacob had finally snapped. Alucard remained in something much akin to shock. Had the Police Girl really just… died? Had she just been killed by some insane, weak, and pathetic vampire who had to resort to using magic to gain the upper hand. No… no, he had to just be imagining it. He WAS imagining it… right?

As Alucard remained somewhere halfway between his mind and reality, he hardly noticed as Jacob shouted, screamed, and yes, pleaded for Alucard to kill him.

And what neither of them noticed were the slow, labored movements of the nearly dead young vampire, crawling slowly but steadily away from them and towards the nearby wall. She was not about to die quite so easily.

Using the wall as a support, Seras stood up, quietly coughing up even more blood onto the wall and floor. Jacob continued shouting, having now been resorted to shrieking at Alucard to come at him, as Seras focused her anger into something well,… productive. She winced as she felt what was most likely a broken wrist. Luckily, it was her dominant wrist.

From her hand came a weapon made of that angry darkness. She stumbled behind Jacob and did the bravest thing she had ever done.

" J-Jacob…" He whirled on her, his eyes surprised and angry.

" Don't… touch…m-my M-Master…" Seras lifted up her weapon and brought it down onto his head with a resounding crack.

And of course, the weapon she had made was a tennis racket, which clattered onto the ground beside the limp form of Jacob. The moment it hit, it dissipated, leaving nothing behind after it.

Seras fixed her Master with a weak smile.

" See… I have… learned… something from you…" With that, Seras collapsed, her mind releasing itself into darkness.

_A/N: Well? Sorry bout the weird violence, but I've just had a weird week, and this has been in my head since I started writing this sequel. Never fear! There is one more chapter left to go! By the way, if some of the things like Alucard being captured make NO sense, never fear, I know it doesn't. He is awesome, and we all know it wouldn't have really happened… But I really wanted to stab Seras, as terrible as that sounds, so it had to happen. In any case, please R&R because they make me happy. I remain, always, the author. u.u _

_ps. The rest of the 'Walter' portion will be completed in the next ch!_


	9. Second To Last Chapter

_Disclaimer:_ You're it::runs away quickly while yelling: I don't own Hellsing!...

_Chapter Eight_

Poor Walter was confused. Oh so very, very confused. And as he sat there, all ten of his fingers lightly soaking in a warm, soapy bowl of water, he really did have to wonder if perhaps, Sir Integra had officially lost her mind. He wouldn't necessarily be surprised. It was a rough job, being the leader of the Hellsing Organization, and while she had been training for it for her entire life, it was still painful to the soul to have to deal with so much death on a regular basis.

But really! Sending him out on such strange tasks (which had taken several hours by themselves to complete) and then, of all things, sending him to get a MANICURE!

"Fingers done yet sir?"

"Hm?" He looked up to meet the young woman's eyes and was frankly surprised to see that she seemed annoyed and quite tired of her job. _You think you have it rough young lady, try killing vampires for a living…_

"Are... your… fingers… clean…?" Alright, now that was taking it a bit too far, at least in Walter's point of view. The incredible sarcastic tone that she was using was more than rude! Sure, he may have been several years older than most of the patrons in the salon, and yes, he was the only male in there at that time, but did that really give her the reason to act so damn rude to him?

Well…

"Yes, I do believe so…" In an act that seemed to be at lightning speed, the young woman sat down, took his hands out of the water and went about drying, massaging, and all other things that you get done when you have your nails done.

Within the next few minutes, she was finished. Walter was amazed. Not only did he still feel as though his hands were STILL in the water, but his nails were shiny and perfect, not to mention how revitalized his hands felt. Perhaps Sir Integra had not been so crazy as to tell him to do this. However, the question still remained; Why had she told him to do this? What were those two (Sir Integra and Pip) planning? Surely they had to be planning something. Perhaps even plotting against him? Maybe they knew that he knew that they were going to know that he knows that…

Walter forced himself to stop thinking; he really was only confusing himself.

"AHEM!" Walter shook his head slightly as he came out of his confusing thought bubble. Looking up, he saw the young woman impatiently tapping her feet, waiting for him to get up and get out.

Just for that, he moved as sloooooooooow as possible, just because he could. When he finally stood up and made his way over to the cash register, there was already another young woman in his seat, gabbing incomprehensible nonsense to the woman who had just given him the manicure.

Walter shook his head and paid the person at the register before exiting and making his way over to the car he had driven in. Sighing softly, Walter opened up the drivers' door, sat down, and started the car. Looking around inside the car, Walter was still completely baffled as to why he had been sent out to get these things.

A basketball, when they didn't have any courts, a pack of diapers, which he desperately hoped weren't for him, and a dozen other strange things including several old keys, a bottle of cheap shampoo and a copy of 1984, which he hoped Sir Integra wasn't about to make him read.

Walter turned on the radio and was surprised to hear one of his favorite songs. Now feeling quite a bit better about the day, he drove the 'scenic' route back to the mansion, enjoying the song playing and when that ended, the one after that… and the one after that… He had to wonder, just a bit, if the radio ALWAYS played these songs and always right in a row…

It was about that time when he realized that it was a CD. And yes, while this brought on a bit of embarrassment, he had to wonder who would have gone to the trouble to find out what his favorite songs were, put them on a CD, and then proceed to put it into the very car that he was now driving. For some reason, Walter had to wonder if that strange person had also put this CD into every other car, because how were they supposed to know that he would drive THIS car.

Something was certainly afoot.

_Back at Alucard's House_

Seras felt as though she was swimming through thick mud. Her breathing was heavy and her head was throbbing as though there were several jackhammers doing a combination of tap and tango inside of her head.

She moaned softly before attempting to open her eyes. Everything seemed to be bathed in a thick layer of fuzz, making the room seem completely out of focus. Besides that, her eyes also seemed to be extremely light sensitive, and while there was only a fire burning, it made her eyes water and made her want to cry.

"Police Girl?" Seras heard her Master's familiar voice, softly, by her ear. Despite how hard she tried, her eyes refused to open. Until, that is, before Seras recalled the last thing she had seen.

"Master!" The Police Girl shot up into a sitting position and immediately hissed in agony as the still reconnecting tissue of her stomach was ripped open again. Seras doubled over in pain as she slowly forced her eyes open. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head and she wanted to raise her hand up and wipe it away. Frustratingly, Seras couldn't move.

"Ma…s…ter…" Seras grit her teeth together as she looked around through squinted eyes, seeking out Jacob. The last thing she remembered was… staring at her Master as he remained unable to move. _That bastard… I'll kill him!_

From behind her, Seras felt an arm support her back as the familiar tendril of her Master's mind crept into her own, easing the pain and allowing her to fully open her eyes.

"Wh-Where's J-Jacob?" Alucard chuckled in response.

"When you hit him over your head with your… tennis racket, very inventive by the way, he lost his focus long enough for me to be set free. And from there Seras, I destroyed him, completely and utterly." Seras shivered as images of his death entered her brain. In a sick sort of way, Seras was pleased; however, she didn't remember any tennis racket.

"Seras…" She focused on him once more, pleased simply because he had said her name.

"Yes, Master?"

" You do realize that you very nearly died. I suppose that you only lived because you are of my blood."

" I don't… really remember what happened Master." He sighed, and in a swift and careful motion lifted her, sat down against the headboards, and lowered her in front of him so that she leaned against him. Seras blushed a light pink but felt far more relaxed as though the pain was being abated by his simple contact.

"You were beaten to a bloody pulp, stabbed by a blessed blade and passed out, but not before bashing Jacob over the head with a tennis racket made of darkness." For some reason, Seras found this extremely amusing and had to be held in place by Alucard as she burst out laughing.

" Sorry Master!" He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around her, breathing softly into her ear.

" The only thing you have to be sorry for is making me worried…" Seras blinked a few times. Had she heard him correctly? Had he just said that he had been…worried about her? Her flush deepened to a dark shade of fuchsia as she leaned back against him.

For several long minutes, neither of them said, nor did anything as they simply enjoyed the peace and the crackle of the wood in the fire. As the silence seemed to deepen around them, Seras' eyes felt heavy, as though someone had just put several lead bricks onto them. She also recognized the smell of blood and the familiar dampness of her shirt as her now open wound slowly bleed through her clothing.

Blinking a few times, Seras turned slightly towards her Master.

"Master…" Her wording was slow, and labored. "I'm bleeding… and sleepy…"

"I know Police Girl. I can smell it… Sleep now."

"Right… Master…" She murmured softly.

Slowly, Seras' breath grew even and much quieter as she fell into a sleep not brought on by her own volition.

8 8 8

Walter sighed as he slowly pulled into the huge Hellsing garage. He had long since given in. If Sir Integra was going to debase herself to marry… Pip… could he really, really do anything to stop her? NO! Of course he couldn't. He loved her, and would protect her forever, not to mention the fact that he would do anything to make her happy.

And… if marrying Pip would truly make her happy, then… he wouldn't do anything to ruin it for them.

After bashing his head for a few minutes on the steering wheel (which, surprisingly, helped to calm his nerves), Walter slid himself out of the car, deciding to come back for the bags after he was finished with… whatever he did during the day.

Humming some nameless tune, Walter walked up to the front door, glancing occasionally up towards the steadily graying sky.

"Hm… There may be rain a bit later…" As he came up to the door, he noticed something quite odd.

The door was open a crack. Just a crack, but the point was... it wasn't closed. Instantly he felt as though he had just been doused with a bucket of ice water. A knot was forming in the pit of his stomach as he reached hesitantly for the doorknob.

Even before he had to think, there was a thin wire stretched between his fingers as he edged his way into the manor. There was something else wrong, something he never expected to see in his lifetime working for Hellsing.

Every single light was out. The entire building was completely black; as though there had been a power shortage… which was impossible since it was HELLSING.

Walter's eyes narrowed as he slowly entered Hellsing. _What the hell is going on…_

_8 8 8_

Seras was having the strangest sensation. She was freezing and yet, at the same time, she was perfectly warm. Besides that, the feathery softness of the bed she had been laying on the last time she awoke was gone, replaced now by the feeling of being carried. By something warm for that matter. For some strange reason, she desperately hoped it wasn't a clown. She was terrified of clowns…

" No, I am not a clown Police Girl." That woke her up. Seras' eyes opened slowly and for a split second she had the feeling that she was in the middle of a pillow fight.

"Master… is it snowing?"

"Yes."

"Inside the house?"

"..."

The Police Girl assumed that by his silence that they were probably outside. It wasn't her fault for assuming they were inside, she was extremely woozy and felt slightly nauseous. Staring at the snow covered ground as it went by only made things worse, prompting her to close her eyes. With her eyes closed and nothing to really talk about, Seras found that she had time to access her wounds by feel.

Her entire body felt as though she had been slammed into a stone wall several times, not to mention the feeling that she had been punched by a brick. An accurate assumption since that was basically what happened. However, those were nothing more than scratches compared to the pain in her stomach.

Seras shifted towards Alucard and instantly hissed in pain, clutching onto his coat until the immediate pain dulled to a throb.

"Don't move Seras. It's difficult enough carrying you without having you moving around and opening up your stomach again. I've already closed your wound once today, don't make it twice."

" But… Master… If I just drank some blood, wouldn't it heal?"

For a moment, Alucard remained silent. The Police Girl tentatively opened her eyes and looked curiously up towards her Master.

"The knife was blessed, coated with a strange substance. I was not able to identify it, and as such, you are having problem healing. And about the blood, I have been feeding you for the past several days." Alucard grinned strangely and stared down at her.

"I also think you should know that you talk in your sleep…" Seras flushed and averted her eyes towards the sky. Her 'breath' caught in her lungs as she took in the beauty of the snow, drifting lazily down from the dark gray sky. A flake landed on her nose, taking longer than usual to melt on her already cold nose. Still flushing, Seras looked up at the No Life King.

" Master… I know that I'm still weak, but could you put me down? I want to walk in the snow for a minute…" Alucard stopped and gently set her down on the snow. Standing, Seras was able to see that she was wearing a long shirt, reaching down to her knees, and besides that, an old pair of boots that fit her comfortably.

She shivered, and took a step forward, only to fall to her knees in pain. _Oh how lame! I can't even move…_ Behind her Alucard chuckled.

" I told you that you that you shouldn't move." In the blink of an eye, Alucard stood beside her, his arm around her waist to hold her up. Seras smiled a fangy grin as she looked over at him. Together the two vampires took a few steps forward. They moved slowly, and carefully, Alucard holding up most of her weight.

As they walked, Seras was glad for her vampiric hearing. Because of it, she was able to hear the sound of the still falling snow crunching under her feet. A sound she found extremely pleasant.

Eventually they stopped moving. Seras closed her eyes and pointed her face towards the sky, allowing each flake to land on her upturned face. Alucard's arm left her waist momentarily, leaving Seras to sway side to side. She wasn't swaying for long, as Alucard returned to stand in front of her. Gently, Alucard wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to lean on his chest. Seras continued to flush as Alucard placed his chin on top of her head.

"M-Master?" Alucard pulled her away gently, and looked her in the eyes.

" Seras, you are a bit slower than I thought. Lucky for you, you don't have much constraint when it comes to sleeping and talking." Seras bit her lip, unconsciously drawing blood. Sometimes it just wasn't all that helpful to have sharp fangs…

Of course, the blood welling up from the tiny wound on her lip drew both Alucard's gaze and his nose.

" Do me a favor Police Girl…"

" Yes Master?"

" Try not to move…" Seras looked up at him, eyes widening as the Great No Life King bent down slightly and slowly brought his face closer to hers. Seras found herself leaning forward, her eyes closing as the two met in the middle.

Seras allowed her hands to bury themselves within Alucard's hair, as his hands moved to wrap around her, blocking out the cold wind that seemed to pick right at that moment. And as the two drew closer, they lost themselves in each other, forgetting themselves as the snow continued to fall around them.

_A/N: Alright… I lied… I'm sorry… There's going to be ONE more chapter… I think… Sorry if this sucks, but as I wrote this, I was all stressed out from school. Now, school's out! I'm also sorry that this took so long to come out. Took me forever to write it, then forever again to edit it a few times, plus I'm not all that good with the whole romance thing… As always, I ask for reviews because they make me happy. Much love from the humble author. u.u _


	10. Home At Last

_Disclaimer:_ I think this is the last chapter of this story of Hellsing, of which I still don't own.

_Chapter Ten_

Creeping slowly inside the manor, Walter slowed his breathing to the point where he almost stopped, hoping to not make a noise for fear of further endangering Sir Integra. He found himself unconsciously thanking his own father for forcing him to remember the layout of the mansion, for now in the dark, he knew exactly where he was and where he was going.

However, that didn't necessarily stop him from stubbing his toe twice, bumping into a wall, and stepping in something rather squishy that he preferred to know only that it was squishy.

Stretching his now surprisingly soft hands around the hair thin wire, Walter continued to creep along the entryway wall, counting out his steps until he reached number 34… or was it 43? In any case, he eventually made his way to where he was sure the box was. Then, turning slowly to the left, he stretched his hand out, questing for the large fuse box that just happened to be located in the entryway. Mind you, it wasn't the only one. There were four of them on each level of the house, each one controlling the power for the entire house.

Thinking logically about it, Walter had to wonder if it was such a good idea, having the fuse boxes so out in the open… He made a mental note for himself, _Ask Sir Integra about moving fuse boxes to more… secure locations._

A smile crept on his face as he reached out, opened the box, and flipped the main switch. For some reason, the prospect of a fight was tempting. Perfect chance to see if this 'manicure' had been worth his 36 dollars…

Instantly the entire house was lit up. It took his eyes a few agonizingly long seconds to get used to the light, but what he saw once they were adjusted was enough to almost give him a stroke.

"Oh…my God…"

8 8 8

Seras Victoria winced, yawning at the same time as she was jostled about in the bumpy car. A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her towards her Master as he drove them towards the airport. Sadly, the time to leave had come.

Staring forlornly out the window, Seras was pleased to see that the weather seemed to be saying good-bye. Tiny flakes of snow floated down, whipping around the car as they drove merrily along. Pressing her hand against the window, even her cold hands left a tiny hand-mark on the window. She shivered against her Master, pressing closer to him in an attempt to keep warm.

"Sorry Master…" He chuckled, saying nothing as he rested her against his side, his arm draped protectively around her shoulders. Thinking back to the night before, Seras blushed angrily at herself. After only a few moments of standing in the snow, Seras had become light headed and had fainted, just as she was getting used to the fact that her Master cared for her. Luckily, that wasn't the reason she fainted. She actually remembered waking up to see the snow around her covered in her own blood. Thanks to that damned blade, her wounds kept opening unless she remained motionless, which was fairly impractical for daily life.

Especially since she exterminated Freaks on a nearly daily basis.

Well, that had been the night before, but luckily, she had been the sole object of her Master's attention as he fed and spoke to her throughout the night until she managed to fall asleep. Hell, she had even woken up to find him next to her, watching her quietly as she slept. However, this just raised another question about her Master.

"Do you ever sleep, Master?" Another chuckle but no answer.

Now, relaxing against his side, Seras found that she was more peaceful than she had been since becoming a vampire. Thinking carefully, she began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to be a vampire… As long as she had her Master…

As though he had been reading her thoughts, she felt her Master's fingers curl around her own as he grinned down at her.

" I knew that you'd see it my way Police Girl." Blushing, Seras smiled back at him, allowing herself to be lulled back to sleep by the soft bumping of the car and her Master's surprisingly warm arm wrapped around her.

She hoped that they won another tennis tournament in the very, very near future…

8 8 8

Walter's jaw dropped as did the wire in his hands as he stared in surprise at the room before him.

" SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALTER!" Surrounding him was every single member of Hellsing, each wearing jauntily placed party hats, or sporting various noisemakers.

Standing in front of the large grouping of people were Sir Hellsing, Pip, and his brother, Bob, whom he hadn't seen in years! His jaw dropped, if possible, even farther until he was sure it was hitting the floor. Without his knowing, the corner of his eye began to twitch. This was just too much information for poor Walter to comprehend at one point in time.

As though he was watching a movie in slow motion, he saw balloons dropping from the ceiling, noisemakers being used and Bob was rushing up to embrace him. And for some reason, he still found himself unable to move.

Was it really his birthday? That was it?

"Walter. Aren't you even going to say thank you?"

"Oh, look at 'im Zir Integra! E' is too shocked to zay anyzing! 'Aven't you wondered what we were doing zis entire time?" Oh if only they knew.

All Walter managed to do was smile a dopey, happy smile as everyone advanced on him in a wave, pulling him in towards the happiness that was his party.

ONLY A PARTY! AND NOT EVEN A MARRIAGE PARTY! He was pretty sure that that was his birthday present. Finally, he could sleep that night.

8 8 8

Seras yawned as they stepped off the plane. As before, they had spread themselves out in the row of seats, Seras sleeping nearly the entire way back, hoping that her wound would heal a little more. Her eyes were still drooping and her brain wasn't on all the way as Alucard wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her up and against him, hoping to take pressure off her wound.

Together, the two made their way slowly down to the baggage claim area. Gently he set her down on one of the chairs towards the entrance. Kneeling in front of her, he cupped her face in his hand and spoke slowly.

"Seras. I'm going to get our bags. Stay. Here. Do not move. I'll be back in a moment." Now, if you've ever stood in the airport, waiting, annoyed, for your stupid bag to come out on the stupid rotating belt, then I'm sure you've seen your share of strange looking people.

Imagine, however, an incredibly tall, strangely dressed man with a large hat and orange glasses looking like he's ready to kill someone as he tapped his feet waiting, same as you, for his bags. Well, needless to say, there was quite a space of room around him.

Oddly enough, as he stood there, a tiny girl, no older than three, walked up to him, tugged on his pants legs and said,

" Find my mommy!" Of course, his natural instinct was to flick her away. However, staring down at her tiny resolute face with not a hint of fear in it, he had to chuckle before lifting her high above the heads of others to set her on his shoulders.

" LOST CHILD! LOOOOOOOST CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILD!" The little girl giggled, clapping her hands excitedly as her mother came stumbling from the crowd, eager to reclaim her daughter from the intimidating vampire. He glared, handing the child over (she had screamed out "MOMMY!" at the sight of her, so he assumed that she was, in fact, the little girl's mommy) and growled an angry warning at her. Had he been so inclined, he could have kidnapped her.

Lesson learned, that mother never let that tiny girl from her sights… ever again.

Oh yes, now back to Seras…

It took her a minute or so to register what her Master had finally said to her. Blinking slowly, Seras groaned loudly as she brought her legs up to rest on the empty seats around her. Closing her eyes in a grimace of pain, Seras bit her lip and rested her arm over her eyes in the hopes that her Master would hurry back.

" Alo Polize Girl!" Jumping, and immediately regretting it, Seras sat up, hissing angrily in pain. Whirling, she found herself face to face with none other than Pip.

" Pip! What are you doing here!"

" Well Polize Girl, Walter iz enjoying 'iz party and so I came to pick you up!" He plopped, unceremoniously, down next to Seras, grinning like a madman. Seras wasn't exactly happy with him, since the last time she had seen him, well, he had seen far too much of her. Still, his silly grin rubbed off on her, bringing forth her own tiny smile.

Alucard, having seen Pip sitting next to Seras, strode quickly back over, hoping that Pip (or anyone else in the airport for that matter) couldn't see the small blood stain slowly spreading on the Police Girl's stomach. Besides… he wasn't quite as forgiving, and still wanted to boil Pip's head in a bucket of holy water with a side of potatoes…

Seras looked up at the towering figure that now stood in front of her. Smiling weakly up at him, she pointed over at Pip.

" Pip's here…" Alucard nodded, not even sparing a glance before dumping their fairly heavy bags into his lap. Pip 'oomf!'ed before standing shakily with both bags in hand.

" What do you 'ave in zere! Bricks?" The Great Nosferatu chuckled before scooping up Seras in his arms, much to her embarrassment.

" Master… I think I can walk…"

_You're bleeding Seras…_ Seras gasped and looked down at her stomach. Moaning angrily, she covered the spot and buried her face in her Master's shirt. Alucard sighed. Healing Seras completely was going to take a few weeks of solid bed rest and tons of blood packs. Although, and he smirked at this, he would definitely make sure that she wasn't bored.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alucard happened to look over at Pip and had to force a grin back at the jealousy he saw in Pip's eyes. He didn't have to read his mind to know that Pip would love to have Seras pressing herself up against him. And it wasn't necessarily like he minded it either…

8 8 8

The drive back to Hellsing was fairly uneventful. There were several bumps, all of which caused Seras much pain and more clinging. This, in turn, caused Pip to cough in the driver's seat and swerve slightly, which caused even MORE clinging.

All in all, it was a vicious cycle of swerving, clinging, jealousy, and coughing. After what seemed like an eternity of pain, of which only a small amount was alleviated by her Master, they arrived at the gates of Hellsing.

Seras lay curled up in his lap, one hand still covering her wound, and the other clutching her Master's shirt as she slept fitfully on his lap. Pip continued to glare, using the review mirror to watch them. Alucard subconsciously brushed various strands of hair from her face, stroking her hair and murmuring calming things to help her sleep.

Even without delving into the little Police Girl's mind, Alucard could almost see the dark, terrifying waves of energy that came off of her.

Apparently, she was having a very, very bad dream. He was anxious to get back to her room to calm her down. He couldn't risk doing it in a moving vehicle, let alone with Pip glaring at him.

The moment the car finally pulled into the driveway, and Pip threw it into park, Alucard was out of the car. By the time Pip noticed, they were halfway to the front door.

" Oh, I zee zen! So I am supposed to bring in all of ze bags? You bastard." Grumbling, Pip did indeed bring in the bags, only dropping them three times on his poor feet.

Alucard strode quickly to the door, holding Seras closely to him, doing his best to avoid bumping her around. She continued to toss fitfully around, pushing him to move faster. He was really starting to wish that he had killed Jacob long before he had been enlisted in Hellsing. Long before turning Seras.

Phasing through the immense double doors, Alucard stepped over the threshold and yes, his eyebrow twitched for several moments at the sight laid out before him.

Walter was up, shaking his groove thing to some god awful music from his childhood, his brother dancing and laughing alongside him. And if seeing Walter shaking is groove thing wasn't bad enough, Sir Integra stood a little ways off, a glass of wine in her hands, swaying with a large smile on her face.

Alucard decided not to ask.

Making his way down to the dungeons, he felt a smile work it's way to his lips. Despite Seras being incapacitated (which wasn't going to be so bad, now that he really thought about it), it had been a fairly good trip.

Still, more importantly. The No Life King was happy to be home.

_A/N: Soooo, how was it? Was ze last chapter okay? I hope so… Because I was thinking about another sequel, but I'm not sure. Well, sorry it took me so long, I wanted it to be really, really good. Oh, and did you like my ingeniously named character Bob? That's right…. I had a Bob in my story. In any case, I'll do my best to get my new one out there soon! Please review, because they make me very happy. From me, with love, forever… u.u. _


End file.
